Thanks to the Silence
by The Dessa
Summary: They now sat in stillness yet again, it was still uncomfortable and awkward but less heavy, they were a little bit more peaceful. Ron was staring at the wall in front of her, she wondered what he was thinking of and found herself staring at him.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Author's note: Here is my Ron and Hermione fic, which I said I would do, in 'After the Quidditch game', I hope you like it, I am certain that Ron and Hermione will end up together so I have more belief in these two, I know JKR will make a much better happy ending for Ron and Hermione, this fic is just how I would like it to be. Just for the record I don't do the whole dating/going out thing. I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think of it, I need to know people's opinions. Thanks to my sister for once again not proof reading it! _

Thanks to the Silence

Chapter 1

'SPEW is a highly motivated society!' yelled Hermione.

'You are the only one in _spew_!' yelled back Ron, his ears flaming.

'it is _not_ called _spew,_ it is called SPEW' retorted Hermione, in a highly offended way.

'Alright then SPEW has no bloody point to it, you just have to stop it'

'WHAT!' screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, quite a few students turned from there calm walk towards Hogsmede to turn at the raging riot between Ron, some of them were smirking, some of them were look entertained and some of them looked rather annoyed.

They continued to bicker along the path way into the quaint village, their arguing seemed to distribute itself over a wide range of topics, it began with toast for breakfast that morning and then onto Hermione's mania over SPEW and elf rights, it then progressed onto how many sheets of parchment they were going to buy while in the village, and amazingly onto dungbombs.

'What's wrong with buying dungbombs?' snapped back Ron, his eyes slightly wider than usual with faint disbelief,

'They cause trouble, and smell horrid'

'Well, I think that's what it was made for-'

'And they disturb people who are serious about their exams'

'Oh s-'

'Will you two just stop it!' yelled Harry through frustration, he unfortunately needed to buy parchment as well, and it was an even greater misfortune that he had to accompany Ron and Hermione, their bickering didn't seem to stop ever since they placed one foot in Hogwarts. 'You two have one serious problem, and I am really sick of it, so could you please just help everyone and sort it out!'

Through his temper Harry turned on his heel and walked away with no grace at all. Ron and Hermione were left alone with shocked and frozen faces. They turned their heads away from the direction of Harry's exit and towards their own faces; both eyes were wide, and both faces contained an even fused mixture of shame and anger.

'Well, um…' stuttered Hermione,

'Bloody hell' said Ron simply.

'Oh, for God's sake Ron, can't you string a single sentence without swearing?' she asked irritated, with a defined frown on her forehead.

'Lets just go and get parchment alright, so I can do the lovely homework' said Ron screwing up his eyes in annoyance.

'Yes, lets, you just might learn something'

'Oh, right like the past five years of school was nothing'

'For once you are correct' Ron's ears went pink.

They walked up Hogsmede and continued walking steadily towards the further part of the high street and turned into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, they said nothing to each other all the way, and only spoke to enquire if either wanted any new quills, Hermione said she didn't need any and Ron said he didn't have enough money for them, other than these few sentences they positioned themselves in a stony silence, waiting for the other to not speak or apologize which both of them were quite ready not to do.

After a while both Ron and Hermione were getting rather embarrassed from each other, not quite sure what to do, their anger at each other had obviously ebbed away and all that was left was a heavy feeling in the pit of their stomachs, something they were both quit certain was guilt.

They walked down the high street after spending half an hour in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, they were still not speaking to each other, though both often sneaked sideways glances while the other wasn't looking.

'Um… d'you wanna go into Honeydukes' asked Ron quietly, not certain if he should do anything.

'Er…yes' said Hermione in an equally quiet tone, though she was not looking at him, which was quite the opposite of what Ron was doing.

They turned into Honeydukes, and the sight of brightly coloured sweets and lively students seemed to depress both of them even further, and without saying a word both turned out of the shop with only a slight of a glance to ascertain that each other didn't want to stay in the sweet shop for another moment.

They now stood on the pavement wondering weather to talk or not, there was a very dark cloud moving among the lighter coloured clouds. Ron decided that he should at least ask her if she wanted to go anywhere else, however his nerves failed him and a slightly hoarse sound came out of his mouth.

'Do you want to go any where else?' he asked.

'Um, no, not really'

'Alright' said Ron in reply, and they continued standing there outside Honeydukes doing nothing.

'How about the three broomsticks?' asked Hermione, her voice shaking a little.

'Yeah, okay' replied Ron and they both walked up to the gleaming pub, it was not packed with students as what was expected but the bar still gleamed with all it's glory. Hermione frowned a little as she looked around the unusually quiet pub, she glanced down at her wrist watch and found that it had stopped.

'Ron, what's the time' she asked

'Five thirty, why?'

'Well, we are a bit late aren't we?'

'Yeah, we might miss dinner but, I don't think the teachers will come to look for us' he said awkwardly.

'I suppose so' she said still with a slight frown.

'So what drink do you want?' asked Ron, in an attempt to act normally.

'Well, I only drink butterbeer, but don't worry, I'll get them' she said.

'Nah, nah, they're on me' said Ron, smiling slightly.

'But…'

'They are on me' repeated Ron decidedly. Hermione still felt guilty, still not knowing what to do, he did seem quite determined and decided, so she let him get the drinks, she was left sitting on her own, waiting for Ron to come back, he really was quite sweet, he was always loyal, always there, on the other hand he is quite dense, always, never getting the point, always puzzled, but it really never mattered, well actually, Hermione had always quite liked how he was confused, him and his red hair, you could find him any where with that trait, she liked him because Ron was just Ron, and there was nothing in the world she would ever do to change him.

Hermione now felt worse than ever about being rude to Ron, she did feel that she hit him quite hard sometimes, and the quarrel they had earlier must have been one of them There was a slight bang on the table in front of her, Hermione shook out of fright and looked up to see Ron, sitting down, with his bottle of butterbeer in his big clumsy hand.

'Thanks' said Hermione feeling shameful.

'It's nothing' said Ron quietly, not looking at her.

They drank their drinks in silence, wondering what the other was thinking about, and just like their walk, they kept sneaking glances at each other, hoping for a sign of…something, or anything. Hermione kept her head down when she had almost finished drinking her butterbeer, and in a brave attempt to occupy her mind with something other than Ron she looked at her wrist watch, and she remembered that it had stopped, it was then that she wished she had a book with her, anything, even Professor Binns would suffice.

'Um… er… do you think we should go back to school now?' asked Ron

'Yes' said Hermione simply, and they both stood up from their seats and strode toward the door swiftly. The sky was extremely dark it could've been black, however neither Ron nor Hermione registered this, they walked in silence, feeling a tiny bit lighter after their drinks, They were walking closer to The shrieking Shack when Ron stopped.

'What?' enquired Hermione.

'Can you feel raindrops?' he asked

'No' she said, but just as these words escaped her mouth here was a huge thundering sound which shocked the pair into silence, something splashed to the right of Hermione and Ron without a moment to consider grabbed Hermione's arm, and ran.

Ron ran as though running for his life, Hermione didn't have time to look back, she heard continuously increasing loud splashes on the floor behind her.

'Ron wha-' but she didn't have time to continue speaking when Ron ushered her into a broken down and deserted shop, it's shattered windows, and dingy appearance not welcoming Hermione very much. It consisted of one very large room, no torch brackets or candle sticks so the room was in complete darkness.

'Ron why, what, why-?' stammered Hermione in utter shock.

'That was a storm, Hermione' said Ron, closing the door and slightly deafening the splashing noises outside.

'Wha-'

'The raindrops are so big they'll knock you out' continued Ron, who was now standing against the wall'

'Oh' said Hermione weakly.

'Yeah, we had one once, at the Burrow, Mum was scared to death, locked all of us in our rooms and she personally guarded Fred and George's' said Ron now walking to the window and staring at the scene in front of him. He looked so bold and strong.

Hermione gave her head a little shake and took to sitting against the wall, it was Hermione's turn to look out of the window and she saw for the first time the so-called raindrops which looked more like millions of bludgers hitting the ground, she now understood why it was so imperative to get out of the rain so quickly, it was like rain from an ant's point of view.

She now turned her train of thought from the rain to Ron, it was thanks to him that she wasn't out there, inside and sheltered from any danger. She now felt more guilty than ever for quarreling with Ron, though it seemed really pitiful now, it was so insignificant, and these thoughts only depressed Hermione further into despair. She tried to bring conversation into the dark room, because she didn't think she cold stand his silence any more.

'I didn't know that there could be storms like this' she said quietly.

'Well, they only exist in the magical world, but they are what the muggles call, monsns or something like that'.

'You mean monsoons' corrected Hermione, but instantly regretted it, she felt like she was invading something, Ron didn't give any sign of not wanting Hermione to speak, and that is what Hermione found most distressing. Hermione found it very difficult to speak but having no words lingering in the air was unbearably painful.

'It looks very dangerous' said Hermione, picking on any subject.

'Yeah, it is' said Ron simply still looking out of the window and not turning to even glance at Hermione.

'Thanks by the way' said Hermione trying to discharge at least one of her depts.

'For what?' asked Ron alarmed, and this time Hermione blushed.

'For getting me out of that storm'

'Oh…that, I was trying to get myself out of it'

'But you grabbed my arm before you started running' said Hermione, before she could control her mouth, it was Ron's turn to start blushing.

'Your…er, welcome' said Ron; giving a feeble smile towards Hermione, and turning his head back sharply to the window.

Hermione smiled to herself, in spite of everything that had happened, she felt a little bit less stressed. They fell into silence yet again, and Hermione felt that she could no longer take in the guilt, the unendurable silence was eating her inside out, she needed to say something, she had to say something…anything.

'Ron' she said quietly, but her words were drowned when Ron said her name to call her attention, they were now looking at each other, and Ron had turned away from the window.

'You go first' they both said uniformly,

'You go first Ron' said Hermione decidedly but Ron was insisting that she talk first.

'Alright, I'm sorry for offending you earlier today' she said to the floor.

'Oh that's nothing' said Ron in a shaky voice,

'No really, I am sorry' pleaded Hermione.

'It's fine' said Ron, 'actually I wanted to say sorry as well'

'What?' said Hermione alarmed, what had he to apologize for?

'Well I am sorry about the whole…SPEW thing' he said quietly, Hermione was shocked, she had completely forgotten about that, an he wasn't that upsetting anyway, no, she had definitely been more harsh.

'Oh, that was nothing'

'No, I upset you and I am sorry.'

'Well, okay' she said weakly, still not knowing what to so, she thought that apologizing would lift this heavy weight of guilt, indeed she didn't feel such defined guilt anymore, but it was something else that was in her stomach, something she did not know about, and it was much much worse than guilt.

She looked over at Ron, but he wasn't there, she turned her head in panic, did he leave her? Did he just go out? Where is he? Her head came round to the wall she was leaning on and she found nothing there, she turned her head 180 degrees just for the sake of it, and to her shock, Ron was there, sitting down next to her and leaning his back on the wall, looking more tired than if he had five Quidditch matches in a row.

They now sat in stillness yet again, it was still uncomfortable and awkward but less heavy, they were a little bit more peaceful, Ron was staring at the wall in front of her, she wondered what he was thinking and found herself staring at him, she shook her head and continued to think meditatively, it was still raining hard with the rain drops the size of rocks.

'Hermione' said a voice quietly, Hermione turned her head to face Ron, he was red and frustrated, and he looked very anxious about something.

'Yes?'

'Um… er, oh nothing' he said, but Hermione was now rather worried about him, his face was sweating and he was growing increasingly red.

'No, Ron, what is it, you look anxious'

'No, it's nothing'

'Ron tell me, what is it?' she asked firmly.

'Well, um… er… will, will you go into Hogsmede with me one day?' he stuttered and his faced mimicked a quaffel. Hermione had no idea what he meant, they had just had a day in Hogsmede and had a horrid time of it.

'What on earth are you talking about?' she said looking confused. Ron looked even more flustered.

'I…well, I…'

'Well?' demanded Hermione tired of his stuttering.

'Will you bloody well go out with me?' asked Ron annoyed, his face contorted in annoyance and then it fell as he realized what he said, he turned his back against the wall and took to staring at it, Hermione also took to staring at the wall, her face was paralyzed with shock, she did not see that coming, she always thought Ron wouldn't be able to do that, she always thought that she would make the first move, but she had never been strong or brave enough to do that. Hermione's brain was for the first time, numb. She didn't know what to do or say, it took her a few moments to recover and she turned to look at Ron, his breathing was shallow and he looked as though he actually was grateful for Hermione absence of talk, she turned her head back to the wall.

'Yes' she said quietly.

'What?' exclaimed Ron, apparently out of his reverie but still looking at the wall.

'I will go out with you' she said simply, fighting a blush.

'Really?' asked Ron his voice growing higher.

'Yes, but can't you string a single sentence without swearing?' she asked teasingly. Ron chuckled. They sat like that, every thing lighter, nothing in the pit of her stomach, no walls between them, nothing, just pure happiness. It was after a while that something miraculous happened, she was not expecting it at all, she didn't believe it at first.

Ron, came closer to her and very softly, kissed her gently on her cheek, his lips brushed her skin, and his warmth was still left there after he sat back, the nerves on her skin where Ron had kissed her were tingling and electrifying, there was chill that shot up her spine making her a little stiff. Hermione's eyes widened, she just sat there not knowing what to do. They said nothing to each other, Hermione was happier than she had ever been, not even a little bit chipped was her joy, nothing spoiled it at all, it would always stay there, permanently, a mark of this moment.

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Hermione after a while,

'What?' asked Ron alarmed,

'What's the time?'

'It's about… seven thirty, why?'

'The teacher's will start looking for us Ron'

'No, look the storm has stopped, we'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, come on' and he stood up and gave her his hand to help her stand up.

'Well we better be quick'

'No, I think we should take as much time as we want' said Ron, and they walked up to the school in a comfortable silence, just being happy and nothing else.

The sky had cleared up to reveal a brilliantly twinkled night, it lit up the street and there was not a single trace of cloud, leaving no barriers, walls, objects or obstacles between it and the ground.

_Authors note: what did you think? I didn't put a snogging scene but I believe that Ron and Hermione are definitely not based on lust, it's something much more substantial than that. But for those of you who are interested in fluff, don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes peeled for the second chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Author's Note: Well I have been really looking forward to this Chapter, I absolutely loved writing it, I was influenced however by every fan fic that I have read so I owe them a lot, this chapter is dedicated to 'Future Writer of America' because this review never fails to review my stories, and I am really thankful. I also dedicate this Chapter to Melvianna because she always reviews me as well. I think that I may have been a bit too mean to Ron but I find it hilarious. I have nothing else to say so enjoy…_

Thanks to the Silence.

Chapter 2

Ron was ecstatic; he couldn't believe that he could be this happy. The events of that day reeled in his head, he and Hermione had indeed been late for dinner but they had caught the desserts, Harry didn't bother asking why they were both late, and no one else seemed to know about their absence from dinner or register it. Ron was exceedingly hungry but being hungry was worth what had happened that day, he didn't think he would have been able to ask Hermione out, it wasn't the way he would have thought he'd use to ask her either, but she accepted and he couldn't wait for the next Hogsmede trip.

He had even been brave enough to peck her on the cheek, he didn't know how he did it, he just knew that Hermione agreeing to go on a date with him was too much joy for him to contain. Ron wore a silly grin as he walked dreamily into his dormitory, he did not notice that his dorm mates were also inside it and were looking at him with curiosity and mockery. Ron walked to his bed and sat down on it, staring at the floor with a faint smile on his face.

Seamus winked at Dean and nodded in Ron direction, they both walked up to him, and Neville had a confused face of dread and curiosity. Harry did nothing but sit beside Neville on his four-poster.

'Hello there Ronnie boy!' said Seamus loudly. Ron nodded distantly.

'Oi, Ron' said Dean loudly, Ron did nothing. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and then back at Ron with even more mockery on their faces.

'Hey Ron' said Dean and when Ron continued to stay in his state of dreaminess Dean had to actually whack him over his head to wake him up. Here, Ron returned to the dormitory. Everyone else now stifling their laughter, especially Harry, Ron looked puzzled for a while then realised what he was thinking about and had a rueful suspicion something that he would not want would be coming his way.

'So Ron' said Seamus.

'Yeah' said Ron defensively.

'Well, me and my friend here were wondering why you came late to dinner?'

'Erm, the rain' he said shortly.

'What about the rain? You're not thick enough to be outside when everyone knew there was a storm.' Said Dean. Ron showed signs of surprise and so did Harry.

'How did everyone know there was going to be a storm?' asked Harry from somewhere to Ron's left.

'There was notice from McGonagall warning everyone about it on the notice board' said Seamus.

'Really?' asked Ron weakly. 'I didn't know'

'You don't know much' said Seamus, Ron looked slightly angry but didn't do anything.

'So what were you doing out in the rain?' asked Dean dangerously.

'I was in Hogsmede, and I didn't know that there was a storm'

'With who?'

'With who… what?' asked Ron, confused.

'Who were you with in Hogsmede?' said Seamus, saying each word with loaded emphasis.

'Um…er' Ron looked sideways at Harry.

'Well? You couldn't have gone alone' said Dean tantalizingly.

'I was with Hermione' said Ron as though it was nothing, but failing dismally at it. Dean and Seamus' faces lit up and Harry was trying to stifle his laughter even more, but Neville didn't really seem to care and looked at the confrontation with only slight interest.

'You were with Hermione in Hogsmede' said Dean,

'Yeah and?' said Ron defensively but his voice was growing increasingly weaker.

'You were alone with her' said Seamus slowly, Ron gulped but was not going to give them any satisfaction, and so he stood up and left their prison like barrier. But before he could take another step away from him, Dean and Seamus each took hold of one of his shoulders and pulled him back to a sitting position on his bed, Ron struggled but Dean and Seamus looked determined knowing that their hook had caught onto something, however they didn't know how big it was.

'Nah, nah, your sitting back down here' said Seamus,

'Bloody hell' murmured Ron to himself.

'So what's happened with you and Hermione huh?' asked Dean

'Did you propose and admit your undying love?' said Seamus, Ron's face turned Brick red in a split second.

'Wait a minute do I hear wedding bells?' said Dean to Seamus cupping his ear with his hand and pointing his ear to no particular direction, deep concentration plastered on his face.

'Shut up!' said Ron his face now crimson. But Seamus and Dean were imitating the sound of wedding bells, and moving their arms to the rhythm of it. Ron looked horror struck, he looked towards Harry for help but he was too busy stifling his laughter, his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Ron's whole face now resembled double the shade of a Quaffel, he was feeling highly annoyed and embarrassed beyond all embarrassment. His hair was standing on end, but his suffering would not be relieved yet.

'So what did she say Ron? Huh?' said Dean, 'did she say she would be your bride?' they erupted with laughter. Ron's face if possible went even redder. And all of a sudden Seamus' voice went into an appalling high-pitched squeal and he said…

'Oh Ron, I thought would never ask, I luuuuve you!' he said while batting his eyelashes.

'Uh…uh…er' said Dean in a deep low voice that was supposed to be Ron's. Ron couldn't move, he was transfixed in his seat unable to do anything.

'And do you know what happened next?' said Seamus talking in his normal voice and unable to prevent tears coming into his eyes. Ron had one awful look at Seamus, and to his horror, he turned around so he gave his back to Ron and he could see one hand creeping up his back, before Seamus could do anything else, Ron was on his feet moving towards him but Dean and Harry had grabbed Ron's shirt and held him back.

When Ron did calm down though his breathing was rather heavy, Seamus continued to taunt Ron, 'She luuuuves you' he would continually say, and it was only when Ron made a comment about Lavender brown did he stop entirely.

But as he got ready for bed and shut his curtain around his four poster, his face slackened and he went back into his dreamy state, not even they could do anything to spoil his happiness, he found himself thinking about the next Hogsmede weekend, he wore that silly little grin of his as he stared up at the canvas of his Four poster bed, and just thinking.

Hermione had just returned to the common room from the solace of the Library, she just needed a place to think, as she had started to build up a great weight of worry and anxiety. The library had never turned it's back on her and it was the only place she didn't feel insecure, hidden amongst the grand columns of books and knowledge, there she could hide.

As she entered the warm common room she caught a glimpse of Ron heading up to his dormitory, she didn't say anything, as she didn't want him to see her in her state of worry and also, she wouldn't know what to say, she felt a new awkwardness around Ron, she didn't know where it came from, she just knew that things wouldn't have been like what they used to. She gave a little sigh and after she heard the secure clunk of the door through which Ron had walked through she started to go up the girls' staircase, her mind was so occupied that she missed her door and ended up facing the seventh year dormitory, she had to go back down a flight of steps to enter the sixth year dormitory and it caused her annoyance for some reason.

'Hello Hermione' said a cheery voice and it was Parvati Patil's. Hermione only slightly registered this and gave a feeble nod.

'Are you alright Hermione?' asked Lavender Brown, but her friend nudged her arm and winked at her saying.

'Of course she's alright she's just got other…particular thoughts in that overloaded head of hers' said Parvati meekly. Lavender shook her head unable to understand what Parvati had said. Hermione saw Parvati whisper something to Lavender and her face lit up with a dawned expression and she softly said 'oh'.

Hermione chose to ignore them, feeling slightly more annoyed but she had worse things on her mind. But before she could even put down her book bag her two dorm mates started talking loud enough for her to hear.

'Anyway, what were you saying? About what's happening with you and Seamus' asked Parvati.

'Oh things are okay, but… oh never mind'

'Oh come on you can tell me'

'Well, we haven't been able to go out on a date yet, we're both so busy with school and everything.'

'Oh poor you' said Parvati in a falsely sympathetic voice; it looked as though the two had rehearsed this conversation.

'But do you think Hermione will ever go on a date with anybody?'

'Excuse me?' interrupted Hermione but the two just carried on with their conversation as though they didn't hear what Hermione had said.

'No, no, she only likes one person anyway' said Parvati.

'Who?'

'Oh come on can't you guess?'

'Ron Weasley? No, no he's too lanky, she wouldn't like him'

'Yeah I suppose so, but-'

'What do you-' said Hermione very much taken aback but they continued without noticing her interruption.

'But, he is rather good-looking'

'Yeah, he is kinda cute'

'But that red hair is too striking'

'But maybe Hermione likes it'

'or maybe he's too thick for Hermione'

'STOP IT!' shouted Hermione, she had had enough from them, she was near tears and her voice shook, the other two seemed to notice this, Hermione collapsed onto her four poster and sank her face in her hands, she wasn't crying but she was shaking vigorously. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, and almost immediately came up to her and sat either side of her comforting her.

'What's bothering you Hermione?' asked Lavender.

'D…don't ever call…R...Ron thick again' she stuttered.

'Are you okay Hermione?' asked Parvati,

'I'm just… just… r-really worried' she said still shaking.

'What are you worried about?' Parvati asked kindly.

'N…nothing' she said.

'Hermione you can tell us, we won't breath a word of, isn't it Lavender'

'Of course, we promise' said Lavender, Hermione took one good look at each of them, and then she made up her mind.

'Ron asked me out'

'Really' breathed Parvati, and Hermione glared at her, and her face turned from bright to dark in a split second.

'Why would you be worried about that?' asked Lavender.

'I don't know why, I guess I don't know how it's gonna be, I don't know what I will do there, what am I supposed to do, and I feel, I don't know, awkward I suppose around him now, I just don't think anything will be the same again, and that was really good, and what if something bad happened? What am I going to do? What if we break it off and everything collapses. He didn't even tell me he liked me or anything he just asked me.' She ended her speech with a hysterical look at both of them and then collapsed in her arms again.

'You'll be fine, Hermione, just talk to him like usual and everything will be fine' said Parvati soothingly.

'Look Hermione, I did actually have my first date with Seamus.' She said, and Hermione looked up, 'It was awkward at the beginning but it was fine afterwards, and I really did enjoy it' Hermione said nothing, 'Just act normal, keep a cool head and you'll be fine' said Lavender.

'And I doubt you two will ever... what did you say…'break it off' you two are too strong for that.' Hermione now looked at Parvati, at a total loss for what to say.

'Really' she squeaked.

'Oh yeah… solid' she added.

'And I am sure he likes you' Lavender said. Hermione turned her head to her right.

'What makes you so sure' she said, wanting and not wanting to know what the answer was.

'He's always jealous of Krum, and if someone fights so many times with you and is still your really close friend then it is definitely something more than friendship.' Hermione couldn't speak. There was something else bugging her, and she wasn't quite sure weather to tell her two dorm mates or not, and once the thought came to her she immediately started blushing.

'There is…um… something else' she squeaked.

'Yes' said Parvati.

'Well, um, when he asked me out he…um… he kissed me' she said. Parvati and Lavender were trying extremely hard not to start giggling, 'just on my cheek, once.' Hermione added.

'Yeah and?' asked Parvati.

'Well, what if…um… he... um'

'Oh just spit it out Hermione' said Lavender.

'Well… what if he wants to... um… kiss me…uh…more intensely?' this was far too much for Parvati to take; Lavender kept a hold on her self and contended with smiling instead. Parvati erupted into giggles, falling off the bed and landing on the floor.

'Do you mean, what if he wants to snog you?' asked lavender, patiently. Hermione just nodded not knowing what to say, her face was bright red from blushing so hard.

'If you are uncomfortable with everything, then don't' she said simply.

'But what if-'

'Kiss him only if you really like him' she advised, Hermione just nodded. Parvati got off the floor silently giggling to herself and Hermione glared at her again but it didn't seem to work, Lavender chuckled at her friend.

'Good night Hermione, I'm going to sleep now. I am so tired.'

'Yeah, goodnight Hermione.'

'Goodnight' she said, to the both of them, 'And we don't fight a lot' she added. Lavender and Parvati chuckled after her statement.

'Whatever you say' said Parvati, smiling broadly.

Hermione changed and flopped herself onto her bed feeling lighter, she could even smile to her self faintly. She closed the curtains and drowned herself in thinking; she did feel as though she was looking forward to her date with Ron. It sounded so strange, 'date with Ron' she wondered how it would go. She did like Ron a lot, but everything was still too unpredictable for her, she had always set foot into anything prepared, but what could she do for this? Hermione guessed that she had to just go with the flow…something she had never done before.

_Author's note; hope you enjoyed it…sorry about the no fluff…but you'll have to wait for that, here are my thank yous._

_Melvianna: what can I say? Thank you._

_Future writer of America: thanks for reviewing me, good to know you like my stories and I much appreciate your reviews. Hope you do fall in love with it by the way._

_Christina: what did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it._

_RonMione4ever: Nice name, hope this chapter also makes you feel happy, I hoped you liked this chapter._

_Well that's about it, my four humble reviewers, I'll leave you to wait for the third chapter, it won't be long._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot, but that was heavily influenced by other Fan Fics, so I owe them as well._

_Authors note: sorry if this a bit too long, It is the final conundrum so it's got to be big, there was not one time where I didn't work on this so I have been busy and I am going back to school, I'll have to dedicate this to Sabah as it was her birthday and I can't go to her party so I'm trying to make it up to her. Well enough of my rambling, here is Chapter three, the last chapter. Sorry about the spelling mistakes I was just not bothered to proof read it. _

Chapter 3

Twenty minutes, twenty minutes, was the thought that played itself over and over again in Ron's head. It would be twenty minutes until he would meet Hermione in the Common Room, and twenty minutes it would be until, his first date with Hermione would be.

'I can't wear this!' he exclaimed at his best friend. Harry just smirked even more broadly, this only agitated Ron further, and he turned back to his reflection in the tall mirror. What he saw didn't please him. He was wearing his ordinary Jeans and his bright, luminescent orange Chudley Cannons Jumper; it was the brightest object in the room, except for his hair. Ron wore a deep frown to go with his jumper. Harry was finding it difficult to stifle his laughter, over the past few months Ron supposed that Harry had accepted that He and Hermione had started some sort of a relationship deeper than just a platonic one and Harry seemed to be fine with it, he never showed any signs of resentment or bitterness, on the contrary he would try not to laugh when there were signs of awkwardness between Ron and Hermione.

The awkwardness, that factor had built up quite severely, it was always weird in the beginning, and they grew out of it as the conversation reached higher heights, but it was always tongue tying, he often got really annoyed when that happened, especially around Seamus and Dean, they didn't seem to stop laughing either, and the results were always a red face. Ron could always tell when Hermione tried to look like she didn't notice and he was grateful towards her for that, however it was still annoying, never the less.

Ron's orange Jumper loomed at him ever more clearly and he was getting more and more frustrated. He turned to Harry once again, who was just laughing flat out now, Ron said nothing, and he grabbed his cloak and scarf set off to the Common room, leaving Harry to laugh by himself once again. But through everything he had been through something else increased his frustration and it they were the last people he wanted to see at that moment.

'Oi, Ron' said Seamus, his face lighting up at the sight of the orange top.

'Oh no' said Ron, his face screwing up with horror.

'What's up with the jumper mate' said Dean. Ron said nothing to them, he just continued his way down the staircase.

'Kinda a bright, don't you think?' asked Dean with a look of seriousness on his face.

'No you're joking!' said Seamus. Ron scowled at them, they had now reached the common room, his hand was balled very tightly that his string knuckles were growing white.

'Eat Dung' said Ron, his temper rising.

'Ooooh, temper, temper, you wouldn't want your precious Hermione seeing you like this'

'Get out of my sight' said Ron dangerously, he didn't want to do anything to his dorm mates, he knew they were just kidding around, he did the same to Seamus when he started going out with Lavender Brown, thought, not so torturously and not so heavily, hence, Ron was starting to lose control of himself.

'That's why you're down here innit?' said Dean, Ron now couldn't wait for Dean to start dating someone, besides Ginny obviously.

'Yeah, you see Mr. Thomas' said Seamus, putting on a professional accent, instead of his heavy Irish one. 'Mr. Weasley here, has an appointment' he said.

'With who?' asked Dean, looking genuinely interested.

'His Wedding Planner' said Seamus, dropping the accent. Ron turned from normal to Crimson in a second.

'Shut up, will you' said Ron his voice growing weaker.

'Why are you down here anyway?' asked Dean, his face interested.

'I'm here 'cause I'm going on a date with Hermione' said Ron Proudly, thinking of how great it was that he was going on a date with her, Hermione, the best person in all of Gryffindor, let them try and beat that, he thought, but apparently this was the wrong thing to say. The two boys burst into laughter, cackling like Peeves, they didn't sober themselves.

'Ahem' said small voice behind him, Ron turned around to see Hermione standing there in a dark purple wooly jumper and ordinary jeans, she was carrying her cloak in her hands, and her bushy brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, some strands of hair falling out of the knot and falling gracefully onto her face. She looked, absolutely remarkable, there was nothing else he could say, or think. Ron was very happy to see her, but the scene that played in front of his eyes was not very impressing, and not what he wanted Hermione to see. She did look slightly confused at the two Gryffindor at Ron's feet rolling on their stomachs on the floor.

'Uh…er...hi' said Ron, yes good place to start, and to his absolute horror Dean and Seamus started to, if possible, laugh even harder.

'Hi' replied Hermione shyly.

'Er…' said Ron not knowing what to do now; luckily Hermione always did have her brains.

'Want to go now?'

'Yeah' he said thankful that she was there to get him out of his two dorm mates' presence, she always did that…save his neck.

'Oh no' wailed Hermione, as her hair refused to be tamed once and for all. Parvati was trying to magically straiten her hair, and as it being 'Hermione's Hair' it was fighting it's own battles.

'Oh never mind Parvati, I can never do anything with it anyway' said Hermione through complete exhaustion, and as she said this a few more bushy strands of brown hair flopped onto her face.

'No, I won't let you go out like this, wait let me try…' and she didn't finish her sentence, instead she took up her wand from the dressing table and muttered a charm. Hermione's hair raised itself and then attempted to do a knot, just as the strands were about to seal everything off, they gave a feeble sort of wiggle and with the air of someone losing all it's strength, fell back onto her shoulders.

'It's no use!' yelled Hermione, frustrated beyond all frustration. 'That's it!' she yelled, and she simply grabbed a black hair band and tied her hair together, not looking any more extravagant than she did an hour ago. She looked down in dismay at her self and r3alised that she was still wearing her pijamas.

'What's the time' she screamed hysterically,

'Calm down' said lavender, looking rather worried but still smiling at the same time. 'You've got twenty minutes' Lavender looked over at her dorm mate, Hermione's face was pale and contorted with anxiety, then she turned to leave to the Bathroom, grabbing with her on the way, a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark purple jumper, she decided that to suit her hair she would dress ordinarily. She marched into the bathroom with a loud bang of the door.

'She's going to screw up so badly' said Lavender, looking worried but still smiling faintly.

'No, she just won't keep a cool head'

'She's going to panic'

'Over panic'

'I CAN HEAR YOU!' yelled someone from the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'We're just pulling your leg Hermione'

'Well, don't then!' she screamed, her voice slightly muffled by the door. But she came out of the bathroom just as she said this looking more worse for wear than ever, Her face was paler that she looked almost as white as a sheet of paper. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, nothing described on her face could compare with what her insides were feeling, they were knotting themselves and re-knotting themselves as though they were rags of some sort.

'I need… my…uh…my bag' said Hermione trying for an excuse not to go down stairs to the common room. But she was cornered as Ginny came bursting into the room, her blazing hair, whipping her face.

'Where's Hermione' she asked the other two girls they pointed to their right where Hermione was standing dumb struck.

'Hermione!' said Ginny, and as with a look that explained that she forgot something, se turned back to the door and closed it cautiously.

'Yes' squeaked Hermione.

'Ron's in the Common room now' she said.

Hermione felt shivers up her spine now, this was the time, she felt like she was about to go through a horrible ordeal or go into an exam, she didn't know why she was so nervous

'Oh, okay, thank you Ginny' and Ginny left the room, only reminding Hermione that she had to do the same.

'Go…go Hermione' said Lavender. And with legs of wood, she walked up to the door, turned the handle, which creaked eerily and stepped out to the noise of the Common room.

Here Hermione felt no better, the noise seemed to make it more real to Hermione, she never thought that this day would come, she had no idea what was about to happen or what she was going to do. Her worrying got the best of her and she turned around back to her dormitory but her friends were one step ahead of her, they were already in the door way, watching her failing progress to meet up with Ron.

'Go…now!' said Parvati, trying hard not to start smiling like Lavender was.

'Before we predict how your date is going to turn out to be' said lavender, this knocked some sense into Hermione, she did not want to have been told a prediction right now, She turned around, took a deep breath and went down the staircase to the Common room, just as she had nearly reached the bottom she heard familiar voice, one of them was quite distinct the other she wasn't so sure a bout, one of them was definitely Ron's there were two others, she could have been wrong but she thought theme to be Dean Thomas' and Seamus Finnegan's. She over heard their conversation…

'With who?' asked a voice who she supposed was Dean's

'His Wedding Planner' said Seamus, Hermione, went a little bit red, but thought it was very immature of them to do this to their own dorm mate.

'Shut up, will you' said Ron and his voice was very weak and distant, Hermione felt extremely proud of him.

'Why are you down here anyway?' asked Dean.

'I'm here 'cause I'm going on a date with Hermione' and if Hermione wasn't imagining it, she thought she heard pride in his voice, she felt very happy all of a sudden and felt her nervousness vanish for a few seconds, however she couldn't see how Ron didn't predict what would happen after he said this, the other tow voices were laughing hysterically and this was the time Hermione thought she should make her entrance and put a stop to Ron's embarrassment.

'Ahem' she said, making her presence known to them,

'Uh…er...hi' said Ron, his face going slightly more red,

'Hi' replied Hermione shyly, not knowing what to do.

'Er…' his eyes traveling to the floor in four, but somehow it just came to Hermione.

'Want to go now?' she said, her voice going soft, and not shaking.

'Yeah' said Ron thankfully, she had the feeling that Ron wanted to just get out of the Common room, but of course…she should have seen that earlier with Dean and Seamus' laughs echoing in her ears. They scrambled out of the Portrait hole and exited from Hogwarts feeling free but very awkward at the same time.

They stepped outside, the frozen grass crunching under their feet. The whole place was covered in four inches of snow; it glimmered under the subtle morning light. It gave the impression that there were flecks of magic following them around. Hermione observed Ron for a short while.

Her findings told her that Ron was just being Ron, his hands in his cloak pockets, his hair sticking up, spiky and unordered, his face pink from the cold, and his eyes glimmering, just like the snow and all it's beauty. His back was straight and strong as he walked, his long lanky legs taking slow strides, giving him the air that he was in no rush, that he was content, that he wanted to just simply walk with her.

Hermione was day dreaming again.

She turned her head away from his direction, and stared at the path ahead of them willing her not to blush or show any signs of embarrassment. She was already starting to feel the effects of the anxiety that had been playing numb for a while, her legs started to feel like wood again. They had said nothing to each other scince they left the castle, and it was only reminding Hermione of what their last Hogsmede trip was. She was desperate for some sign of conversation some hint of speech…anything.

'So' she said, her voice cracking, and immediately she new she had placed herself in danger.

'So' repeated Ron, his voice also seemed distant.

'So um' said Hermione, her hand finding the way to her ear and she started to scratch it slightly.

'Yeah, uh…what d'you want to do in uh…Hogsmede' said Ron as though he forgot where they were going.

Hermione's head started to react to Ron's words later than what she should have perhaps, she started thinking furiously 'if I can think clearly in exams why can't I do the same now?' she thought, think of something to buy, yes, think, she thought and thought and thought however it took sometime before she blurted out unceremoniously.

'A book!' she said. 'I n…need a book' she corrected herself, probably showing how much more of a book freak she was than what was actually true.

'Another one?' asked Ron, puzzled, Hermione took advantage of this.

'Yes, I need one for my Ancient Runes, we need a different book for next term, and I forgot to buy it in the summer' she said, this was of course, a lie.

'Er...Okay' said Ron, he didn't seem to mind much.

'Um… anywhere you wanna go?' asked Hermione, trying to avoid any form of silence to build.

'Any where but that Café Harry went to' said Ron, his face showing obvious marks of regret towards what he had just said.

'Yes, It is horrible I suppose' said Hermione, remembering her conversation with Harry about it.

'He said it looked like Umbridge's office, from last year'

'Oh, now I remember, it had like flowers and pink and…stuff' she finished lamely.

'Yeah' said Ron, Hermione just notice his face dart to the floor. The topic of Umbridge ebbed away ungracefully, and there was nothing else that could suffice as good topic starter that would perhaps satisfy them until they reached the bookshop.

They carried on walking through the snow their feet getting extremely wet, Hermione could feel the water get in between her toes and it annoyed her only too much, but she dared say a word, being too afraid of saying anything, she wondered if Ron had any problems like her. They passed the brilliantly white field and entered the village, it was rambling with other Hogwarts students and the noise welcomed the two of them. As they were making their way to the bookstore Hermione noticed that they were passing the very same run down and deserted shop where Ron had asked her to go out with her in not the most perfect of fashions, it only just occurred to her that it wasn't the most romantic of settings either. She turned her head away from it sharply, just before Ron registered that she was looking at something.

'What were you looking at?' he asked, what could she say? That the place he chose to ask her was the worst place ever?

'Uh…no…nothing' she stammered. He just looked at her with a frown on his face. She in turn looked at the floor again.

For what seemed like an eternity they finally reached the bookshop, it was quite shabby but had a handsome mahogany sideboard that flew to the wind's direction of a book and quill. The two were only in there for a few minutes, seeing as Hermione had already bought the book, she didn't need to spend a lot of time. Ron looked around pretending to be interested by what he saw, but he was only amused by a load of randomly hysterically laughing books which supposedly contained jokes. Hermione had to admire him for his tolerance, however long it was, but he did stick around her when she knew that her reading must drive him to insanity.

Ron didn't no what was going to happen, he just followed Hermione's wishes, it was her that wanted to go to the book shop, as he looked around the book shop, he wondered why Hermione liked books so much, but she was really clever because of them, she really was brighter than anyone he had ever known, she could race anyone and always win, she was…

'Er…Ron, shall we go now? I er…finished getting my book' Hermione said, quietly.

'Uh...yeah' he said awkwardly, 'Any where else you want to go?' he added.

'No, what about you?' Ron thought for a while, what would he want to do with Hermione in Hogsmede? He was quiet for a moment then realised what he was thinking about, he wiped off the thought immediately from his head, and thought of the first thing that came to it.

'Honeydukes!' he said suddenly.

'What?' said Hermione, obviously caught off guard.

'Er…' said Ron, her glance momentarily stunning him. 'Honeydukes?' he said weakly. Hermione giggled.

'Is that what's always occupying your mind?' she asked. 'Sweets? So you can get hyped up on them or something?' she asked arching her eyebrow. Ron had no idea what to reply to that.

'Yeah something like that.' Said Ron not looking at her deliberately. He shook his head, and said quickly. 'Do you want to go then?' he said, trying to divert Hermione's attention, but she was too clever, she gave him a look that told him plainly that she would not be forgetting what he had said.

'Alright' she said simply. Their awkwardness started to slightly ebb away scince then, they started to talk a little more congenially but there was always a slight element of unnaturalness about them.

Honeydukes was as bright and colorful as it always was, packed with students, chocolate and sweets. Ron remembered the last time they had set foot into the shop, the mood was of total opposition to what he was feeling at the time. Now it seemed a lot more pleasant to in. It's bright colours and vast amount of chocolate made him feel quite a bit more joyful.

Hermione went to the fizzing whizbees to investigate the new brands of the famous sweet, Ron went to join her.

'Look they fly fifteen feet into the air' said Hermione in fascination.

'These fly into your mouth!' exclaimed Ron.

'No, no, don't get them, they might fly into your eye or something, you never know with these things' said Hermione wisely, as usual.

'Your right' said Ron fondly, she was always right.

'Of course I'm right, what else could I be?'

'Wrong?' asked Ron in mock seriousness.

'Well, maybe, but I doubt it' said Hermione,

'Like you could ever be wrong' said Ron, Hermione turned slightly pink, she said nothing after that, and didn't meet Ron's eye.

They explored more of the new sweets having not been in the shop for a while and not up to date with everything there. In the end they both bought their own sweets. It was still early and they had only spent an hour from their day. They decided to go to the three broomsticks and eat lunch there, as they had left the castle rather late.

The entered the pub and just like last time Ron had insisted on getting the drinks. Hermione sat down and took off her cloak and Gryffindor scarf. Ron stared at her from a distance so she wouldn't notice. She was utterly fantastic, her hair tied back, and her plain cloths, not showing off, not acting differently, just normal and ordinary, she was being Hermione and that was the best way Ron wanted her, just Hermione.

'Oi! Hello' yelled Madam Rosmerta. She woke up Ron out of his stupor, and when Ron shook his head a little and looked at the barmaid blearily he found that she was grinning at him knowingly.

'Here's your Butterbeers' she said nonchalantly but she was still smiling at him knowingly.

'Thanks' said Ron distantly, his mind fogged from the shock of being woken so abruptly, he felt as though he was still in a plane of blankness.

'Four sickles' charged Madam Rosmerta, still smiling, then she leaned slightly closer so only Ron could here her. 'Try not to goggle at her so much' she whispered. Ron's eyes widened, was he that obvious? She winked at him and left. Ron was left standing there, stranded until he blinked a few times and realized where he was, Ron then left the gleaming bar and joined Hermione at the wooden table. She smiled at him as he came, making his knees slightly shiver, he regained himself and smiled back.

'Thanks' she said.

'No problem'

This was when Ron decided to take off his cloak and reveal his extravagantly bright jumper, Hermione eyes widened momentarily but she said nothing, but she smiled very faintly to herself.

The sat and drank their drink gratefully not in silence but in insufficient conversation, meaning that they had no subject that could totally grip them into the full duration of drinking their drinks.

'So what's Ancient Runes like?' asked Ron

'It's okay, sometimes it difficult, but generally it's a really good subject to learn'

'Oh, right' said Ron. Ad they lapsed into silence once again.

'How are Fed and George doing with their shop?' asked Hermione, Ron was surprised at her, he thought that she would scowl or frown or show some sign of disapproval when it came to his brothers business but she didn't show any now, maybe she was like him…trying to get them through a decent conversation.

'Their fine, they keep making new things, nothing is like really dangerous, but something's I wouldn't buy from them' said Ron.

'Really, I wish they would think of making something useful for a change'

'Yeah' said Ron and they talked no more for a while. 'Do you want a sandwich or something?' asked Ron after a while knowing that they were going to eat lunch.

'Huh? Oh right, um I'll have a cheese sandwich, I am not in the mood for eating anything filling.' Said Hermione. And before she could say anything else.

'Right…er…okay' and he jumped up from his seat and marched over to the bar and ordered two cheese sandwiches. He wouldn't dare look back at Hermione, lest he repeated his mistake, Madam Rosmerta didn't say anything when Ron arrived but when she returned with the sandwiches she whispered again very quietly 'get her out of here' Ron had no idea what that meant, but as she left him and winked again, he shook his head yet again, and rejoined Hermione.

The ate their sandwiches mostly in silence, Ron thought quite a bit, while eating, he barely noticed that he was actually eating anything, she shouldn't be here, being bored out of her wits, she probably had the worse time ever, sitting down and eating in silence, he wondered why she even accepted to come on a so called 'date' with him it was more like a boredom session. She didn't deserve to be stuck up in a pub with him, doing nothing interesting or exciting or useful for that matter. She was not enjoying herself. It hit Ron hard in the face, he had the sudden idea, through his excitement he jumped up from his seat which resulted in startling Hermione.

'Oh my God' said Hermione through shock.

'Com on lets get out of here' said Ron,

'What?'

'Lets get out of here, I have a better idea'

'But…I haven't finished my…'

'Take your sandwich with you' said Ron urgently and they both rushed out of the pub and into the cold winter.

Hermione was completely taken by surprise at Ron's sudden decision to leave the Three Broomsticks. She was tagging along behind him, unable to keep up with him and Her half eaten sandwich in her hand, the remains of Ron's sandwich was still lying on the table at the pub, and Ron had never not finished his food unless something important was on his mind, like the his first Quidditch game, where he hadn't eaten anything.

'Ron! Where are we going?' asked Hermione, still in shock.

'You'll see!' exclaimed Ron, there were no students in their sight, all of them were probably still in the depths of Hogsmede where they had presently left behind, they were running along the path towards the school, Hermione was now past her shocked phase and had entered the anxiety phase, she thought that she had left that behind when they had just started their date. Hermione's mind was blank all the way up the path of snowfields and weathered statues.

They were now inside the school grounds and Hagrid's hut was in sight, but then Ron took a sharp let and Hermione was caught of guard, all too late she noticed Ron was taking her into the Forbidden Forest, her head clicked and she realized that this indeed was her cue.

'What on earth are you doing Ron?' she asked firmly.

'I don't want to tell you yet?'

'What? And how do you know that I will go in there?' she said, folding her arms in the process.

'Come with me, and just trust me' he said a little less rushed due to his panting.

'It's forbidden! Not 'not allowed' or 'banned, it's forbidden!' said Hermione slightly hysterically; she didn't know why Ron was doing this, didn't he understand that the forest wasn't the best places in the world to be in!

'Just trust me' said Ron patiently, she looked at him, it seemed like he really wanted her to join him, and Hermione really did doubt weather Ron would ever put her in danger.

'Alright' she said in a defeated tone, unfolding her arms, and through fright, she slid her hand into his. Ron led her slowly now, through the forest they heard nothing, something which greatly worried her, however they were still in the shallow part of the forest so she doubted that they would come across anything…yet.

'Here' said Ron, they were in a small clearing where a group of thin trees had huddled up together as though to keep themselves from getting too cold from the harsh wind, but there was no wind, here from the shelter from the wall of trees, their naked branches sprawled across each other as though to comfort one another, there was no snow on the ground and it was perfectly smooth with the earth as a conditioner to it's hard looking exterior. Through the thoroughly knotted branches she could see strands of weak light falling to floor, the place smelt natural, and clean.

'Where on earth did you find this place Ron?' asked Hermione incredulously.

'Wanderings' said Ron quietly and simply.

'Around the forest?' asked Hermione.

'Well, just around it, I don't ever go into it'

'Oh' said Hermione softly still taking in her surroundings. The next thing she saw was Ron pull out his wand and muttered an incantation then a woolly floor sheet appeared from the tip of his wand, he made a movement with it and the sheet unfolded itself and spread itself out around the floor.

'What are you doing?' asked Hermione watching the sheets progress.

'You'll see' said Ron, it was then that Hermione started to question Ron's intentions, but he would never drag her here, for that, he wouldn't ever have done that, and her doubts were put to their fate as Ron muttered another incantation and for a few seconds nothing happened but then she could here a whizzing sort of sound and no sooner, did Ron appear gloating with his proud chess set held securely in his hand. Hermione started to laugh which wiped the smile off Ron's face, how could she have not thought of this, it was the most Ron-ish thing he could have done, It was really nice of him but why do this of all things?

'What?' wined Ron, who was probably not expecting laughter.

'You bring all the way back from Hogsmede so we could play chess?'

'Well what did you have in mind?' said Ron, obviously slightly hurt.

'Nothing, but I didn't expect this'

'Well we can go back if you want' said Ron the hurt in his voice defined a little stronger.

'No, no!' said Hermione who truly didn't want to leave. Ron's face seemed to bloom again into happiness.

'Great!' he said, and with that he sat on the mat, and started to set the game. Hermione however didn't sit down, she remained standing up.

'Aren't you going to sit down?'

'But you said you were going to play chess, right?' she asked meekly.

'Yes' said Ron, most likely not understanding where Hermione was getting at.

'But you never asked me to play with you, so how do I know whether I should sit down or not.' Said Hermione in mock hurt. Ron's face dawned with understanding. So he stood and faced Hermione.

'Will you please play a game of chess with me Hermione' said Ron politely, his hands behind his back.

'I thought you would never ask' said Hermione though mock sarcasm. And she sat down cross legged, at the other side of the chess bored facing Ron, she looked down at the chess set, how it was neatly arranged and how all of the black pieces obeyed whatever Ron said, as though he was their commander, he was like that, but he would do anything for anyone who close to him, which was probably her favorite trait of Ron, besides his brilliant red hair. She had top shake her head slightly as she found herself looking at Ron, and his concentrated face, then she looked back at her own chess pieces which she had totally neglected.

'You know' said Ron suddenly 'I'll bet a galleon that you won't win me.' Said Ron.

'I'm not going to bet anything Ron' said Hermione, looking up to face him.

'Why?' said Ron in mock seriousness, folding his arms in the process

'Because you are a winning wart!' she said, screwing up her eyes as though she had swallowed something very sour.

'Because I win every game' sad Ron in triumph.

'No' wined Hermione 'I would win now but I'm not concentrating'

'Right, like you have anything to distract you' said Ron, Hermione looked at him.

'No, I…I…I'm worried about… about…um… my exams' stammered Hermione,

'Oh, you shouldn't worry about that' said Ron, obviously buying what Hermione had just made up, so she just played along with it.

'Why, they are coming, and I feel like I haven't done anything for them' this was a lie.

'What do you mean? You've done tonnes' said Ron. 'And you've done enough revision for the whole of the sixth year, if you don't get good grades no one else, will' said Ron, his eyes still on the chess game, Hermione said nothing but looked at him fondly, he really was very sweet even if you did make up a scenario and he didn't realize that it was fake, he would still be there for you.

'Thanks Ron' she said softly

'Anytime, by the way, check mate!' he yelled gleefully but he was cut off his happiness when it turned to shock. Hermione had been brave enough to lean over and kiss him very subtly on the cheek, as a returned favor from a few months ago, Ron went pale in a second, he hated to admit it, but for that split second, he would have done anything in the entire world to turn his head the fraction of the way to meet her and close the space between them. But all too soon did Hermione leave him, and return to her seat and cast her eyes down to the chess game, where she said very quietly.

'Now, let's see who'll win'

Thy played in silence Ron's eyes still slightly open, but half concentrating on the game, and indeed Hermione was starting to win, as she had been able to get out of the danger zone which Ron had just placed upon her. They finished the game with Hermione winning, as they were packing up and getting ready to leave, Hermione started to talk.

'It was very nice today, thanks I really did enjoy myself' she said.

'Really?' asked Ron breathlessly.

'Yes, it was a very good day, to tell you the truth I was really worried about it' said Hermione,

'What, why?' asked Ron

'I just didn't know what was going to happen, and I actually really enjoyed it, I can't see what I was afraid of now' she said. 'Thanks' she added,

'Your welcome' he said sheepishly, they turned to leave, Hermione's head was light and carefree, it was really the best day she had in along time, and as she turned around, a tap met her shoulders, and she turned around and saw Ron looking pale,

'Sorry' he said, Hermione didn't know what he was talking about, but then she was completely taken by surprise, the most amazing thing happened, he had leaned in and kissed her, softly and wonderfully, she was sent spiraling into some place far far away, she indulged herself in it, in the magic of it all, his lips brushing against hers, caressing her, making her feel special, not the book worm with bushy hair, he was hers now.

Their kiss deepened and Hermione was experiencing more emotions, it was like a dam had just broken and waterfalls were being created, she felt as though she was drowning in them. But this was Ron! Ron! Her really close friend, how could she be having these feelings, it just wasn't possible, but they were there and Hermione had to accept that.

She didn't know how long she stood there with Ron, and the sparkling night, she didn't know if she was there for a few minutes or a few hours she just never wanted to stop, it was the most strangest wonderful and blissful thing she had ever experienced, she was lost in their world, and she never wanted to be brought back down to reality, however, being Hermione, there was always that realistic rational voice in her head which sometimes she wished she could just shut up but never worked, she was the responsible Hermione, it was all part of the package.

She split herself from Ron, as they seemed to have been welded together. He wined and wanted her back as though he was a child without his sweets.

'We have to go, it's really late' she said,

'We've got hours' he said quickly.

'No, we don't, it's night time, we really should get back' said Hermione, fighting against her own will. Ron agreed in the end, and they walked back up to the castle hand in hand, happily, contentedly, nothing could stop them being joyful.

Five minutes after the couple had left the clearing sat in silence, the branches not moving, but staying in their exact position of comforting one another, then as though fluid like and unicorn floated into the clearing, standing, with it's pure silver coat, gleaming inn the moonlight, in all it's beauty it stood so still, and so peaceful doing nothing to harm anyone else, and through this peace did another unicorn came, slightly larger than the first, it also had a silver coat that gleamed and reflecting any form of light, it came up to the first unicorn and rubbed the side of it's head with his own, comforting and showing affection, they stood like that for a few more minutes, in the glory of the night, and drifted off out of the clearing.

The End!

_Author's note: I did say it was going to be long! I hope you enjoyed it, and the fluff which I know you have been patient for, but I wasn't as pleased with it as I would like to be, anyway. Here are my notes._

_Future writer of America: thank you for being so dedicated to my stories, and I really hope you liked this chapter._

_Melvianna: I should say more for you, so here goes, I hoped you liked my chapter and this story, one thing though, you just cannot compare me to JKR, I refuse to be anyway, and you must read Ootp, and you have no excuse because paperback was out on July 10th, and I am not anywhere near JKR's level, however thank you very much for the gesture, how's your goblin by the way? _

_Devisdream-15l: 'Solid…LMAO' what does that mean? Or could anyone else help me out on that? I don't understand it! Thank you for reviewing my story, 'Nah' is just something I say at school with my friend, it means 'no' but we just say it a different way, I don't know if anybody else does. _

_If I'm in a really good mood I'll write a sequel to this story, Good bye, but you'll hear more from me, don't worry. _


End file.
